


Realisations

by Dragonfeathers



Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Belly Kink, F/M, Future Fic, Masturbation, Praise Kink, Sex, Size Kink, Smut, Weight Gain, somehow Gourry just got a praise kink somewhere along the way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 13:26:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12705903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonfeathers/pseuds/Dragonfeathers
Summary: !!!! Read the TAGS this is kink trash!!!!Lina has a realisation, and comes to terms with it, thanks to some help from Gourry.





	Realisations

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! This is kink smut! If you haven’t read the tags, read them now and decide if you want to read on.
> 
> If you’ve been thirstily combing through the tags searching for fic, welcome and enjoy :)

Lina stripped down to her underwear, examined herself in the mirror and sighed. 

“Ah man, I got fat, didn’t I?” 

Up until now, she had just been writing off her weight gain as just a little extra from the winter, and then just a little muffin top, and then as chubby girls were cute, weren’t they? And she’d still be able to lose it but then she never quite managed it. 

And now, she had to admit, that when your tummy enters a room before you do, you’ve got fat. She cradled her belly in both hands, feeling how big it had gotten. All of her weight always seemed to go straight to her stomach, leaving her with a hefty potbelly that stuck out at least four inches at its widest point, but almost no gains anywhere else, including her breasts, unfortunately. She quite liked having a little chub personally, there was something kind of bizarrely comforting about feeling her belly press against her waistband throughout the day, and Gourry didn’t seem to mind. If anything, her belly had been a bonus to her sex life, since there was way less bumping of hipbones when they lay on top of each other, and he was just as grabby with her gut as he was with her tits and arse. 

She turned side on and stroked over the round bulge. Yeah, she wasn’t really seeing any disadvantages to this, except... having to admit to herself that she, Lina Inverse, who always prided herself on her looks, had let herself get fat. 

Then she started as she noticed how pawing at her gut had apparently turned her on very much indeed, judging by the dampness in her knickers and the sudden ache between her legs. That was new, but not altogether unwelcome. She grinned and squeezed her legs together, before looking over at the door to the inn room. Gourry was supposed to be coming back soon, but... she had a little time by herself to play. 

She squeezed her gut with one hand and reached down to cup herself, curling and wiggling her fingers so that her fingertips dig into her pussy but her clit got some action from the rest of her hand. She groaned, and then looked away from the mirror to the bed. She had planned to have a quick wank in front of the mirror so she could watch herself, but, really, she needed to be lying down for this. 

She crossed the room and crawled under the covers, taking off her bra and shaking her breasts free. Maybe they had got a little bigger? She thought, rolling her nipples before sinking down onto her front and going back to the main event, groaning as her weight crushed her soft tummy under her. She reached around again, pressing in harder before sliding her knickers aside and sliding a finger in as far as it would go- not very far from this angle but still the slippery slide of her finger inside her made her feel lightheaded. Groaning, she added another, raising herself up on her knees to get a better angle. She loved it like this, with her face pressed into the mattress and her belly hanging between her legs. 

She tried for another finger and groaned as she still wasn’t loose enough, jamming her finger against her stretched entrance painfully. She wanted to come, and quickly, she thought, grunting as she pulled her fingers out and ran them through her folds, pressing gently on her slippery and over sensitive clit before returning to tease the areas around her entrance, all the while kneading at her belly with her free hand. 

She kept this up for a few minutes, her mind running through some of her favourite fantasies, before she started to get frustrated, pulling her fingers out of herself with a slurping sound before sinking back down onto the bed to see if she could press harder against her walls from this angle. She still was only barely managing to get that third finger in, and it really wasn’t doing enough for her today. She wanted Gourry there, working her over with his strong arms and warm cock, rather than just her slightly cold and far too bony fingers. She whined and ground her hips into the mattress, chasing her climax and almost wailing as it seemed to retreat further and further away from her.

Then, her ears pricked up as she heard familiar footsteps in the corridor outside, wriggling her hips and groaning as Gourry came into the room.

“Hey Gourry.” She said, craning over her shoulder to look at him. “Could you help me with something?” 

He shut the door and crossed the room to her with a smirk, sitting on the bed without pulling the covers off. “Oh, what’s that?” He said, faking cluelessness as Lina huffed and ground her face into the pillow.

“I’m kind of having a little trouble here...” she bucked her hips up and gestured with her head, but he just blinked and tried to look clueless.

“Damnit Gourry,” She said, pulling her fingers out of herself and wincing as air rushed in and got trapped inside her. Then she shoved Gourry down onto the bed and knelt over him, pulling down his trousers and grabbing his cock in her slippery hand. “I want you to fuck me.” 

Gourry kept his cool, leaning back and resting his head on his arms. “I dunno.” He said, voice barely hitching as Lina started to squeeze and stroke him, pushing up his shirt with her other hand to run her nails over his chest and stomach. “You seemed to be getting on fine just without me.”

“It wasn’t working.” Lina admitted, twisting on the upstroke and finally getting a gasp from him as his cock started to harden. “I need your dick.” 

“Oh, you need it, do you” Gourry asked, leaning up to look Lina in the eye with a lustful smirk. “Why’s that then? What’s so special about it.”

“It’s so much longer than my fingers.” Lina said, abandoning his torso and instead fondling his balls with her other hand. “And its thick and hot and you can get more force behind it than I can with a toy.” 

Gourry pouted. “Well if that’s the only reason you want it then it doesn’t sound like you really need it... surely you could manage with a toy and some magic...”

Fine. Lina would give him what he wanted. She sighed and bent down closer to him and said quietly. “Fine. I want your cock because it’s yours, Gourry, and I love you, but also because it’s huge, and the best most wonderful cock in the world ever, and nothing else makes me cum so hard. Happy?”

“Beg for it?” He said, grinning.

“No way!” She reached back down and spread herself before kneeling up over him. “I’m Lina Inverse, and I take what I want and won’t beg for anyone.” And she sank down, feeling the glorious burn as his cock filled her up, and taking a minute to adjust before starting to ride him in earnest, groaning as he got deeper with each thrust, bucking up to meet her. 

She kept it up for about a minute before she paused mid bounce, and said, “actually, wait a minute.” Before getting off him and onto all fours at the end of the bed. “Like this.”

“You know what you want today, don’t you.” Said Gourry, standing up lazily and walking around to her, running a hand down her back gently that made her shiver, before gripping himself and sliding back home, even deeper at this angle. Lina groaned and dropped to her elbows, feeling the her belly swing from side to side slightly at the impact. “Yeah, that’s it, that’s wonderful.” She said, feeling lightheaded again as she felt her climax building. “More, please.”

“Whatever you say, Lina.” Said Gourry, still trying to keep up the cool act but Lina could tell by the way his hands were shaking a little as he gripped her hips that he was getting close too.

She outright wailed as he began to thrust again, before shoving her face into the pillow as he took on hand off of her hips to massage her belly, and then reach under her to stroke her clit a little before grabbing both of her breasts and squeezing and kneading them. Then he pinched her nipples and she came with a muffled shout, going a little bit limp and whimpering as he carried on until his own climax after- unfortunately not quite managing to pull out in time. 

“Sorry.” He said, flopping on the bed and panting. 

“It’s alright. I’ve got some herbs I can take.” Lina curled into his side and hummed happily. “That was amazing.” 

—-

“Lina- about earlier- what happened to make you so horny? Why couldn’t you wait for me?”

“Oh.” She shrugged and curled up into his arms, hugging her gut. “No reason.” This would be her little secret- for now, at least.


End file.
